Jessica Toussaint
Jessica Toussaint, appearing as a minor character in Criminal Case, appeared during the events of Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay) and Hanging by a Thread (Case #24 of Pacific Bay). Profile Jessica is the wife of Yann Toussaint and the mother of James and Lily Toussaint. She sports black curly hair and dark gray eyes. Besides that, she is seen wearing red lipstick as well as donning a red dress and a golden necklace. Events of Criminal Case Bayou Blood After arresting the killer of Lee Dupree, Yann offered the team to go to the Gumbo Jumbo restaurant, owned by Ignatius Dupree. When talking to Ignatius, he mentioned the secret of the gumbo: blue seeds near the swamp pier of Bayou Bleu. So, since Frank said that the Gumbo Jumbo restaurant was unsanitary and not a good place to eat, Yann wanted to prove Frank wrong. Thus, Yann and the player went to the swamp pier and found the seeds. Although Yann thought the persimmons were dangerous at first, they were super rare and safe to eat. So they went to give Ignatius the seeds. Yann asked Ignatius to give him his recipe for Yann and Jessica's wedding anniversary. Ignatius accepted to give Yann his recipe but at the condition of Yann trying Ignatius's gumbo first. Under the Skin Jessica requested the team to help her find her son, James, who went missing whilst looking at the fireworks in the Chinese Parade which re-opened after Nikolai Kamarov's murder investigation was successfully solved. Yann took the player on an urgent mission to find James but all they found was a rattle toy (which the player pieced back together and gave a blood sample for Yann to analyze). Yann analyzed the blood and with careful analysis, he managed to identify the blood being Sue Xiong's--prompting Yann and the player to speak with Sue. Sue admitted she found James (in which she identified him as a swarthy boy in a purple t-shirt crying in the street) and escorted him to the Chinese temple for safety in spite of sustaining a wound in the process (James hit Sue with his rattle toy). Yann and the player were given permission to retrieve James in the Chinese temple in which the team found a drawing of James and Andrew Kamarov (pieced back by the player) during the process. Knowing Sergei Yablokov would be the one to take care of Andrew (following Nikolai's horrendous death), Yann and the player had to talk to Sergei, but Sergei surprisingly took good care of both James and Andrew, in which James became friends with Andrew. Although Sergei admitted he would not be a good foster parent to Andrew, he honored Yann's request to take care of Andrew when needed. With the Toussaints reunited, Yann and his family went back to the parade. Hanging by a Thread When Frank and the player were recapping their murder investigation of cabaret dancer Dinah Cooper, Jessica (along with Lily sleeping on her lap) unexpectedly intervened the duo only to inform them that "The Puppeteer" (the mysterious serial killer responsible for the death of Dinah, and Yann's beloved parents) had just broken into the Toussaint residence--prompting Chief Marquez to order Frank and the player to subdue Yann's house immediately. Frank and the player found the victim's cabaret shoe inside Yann's house, which eventually led them to have no choice but to treat Yann as a suspect. As such, Frank politely requested Jessica to text message Yann to report to the station. Yann finally appeared in the station, but was not pleased to hear the news of him being flagged as a suspect as he firmly believed he was implicated by the serial killer. Hopefully and eventually, Yann was proven innocent after the Puppeteer's true identity was exposed, after which Yann thanked the player for finally putting his parents' killer to justice, and took some time to visit their grave and then go spend some quality time with his family. Following that, Frank suggested a trip to White Peaks for Yann and his family to make up for the insubordination and disobedience he committed during the player's duty in Jazz Town, to which he was once again thankful to the team. Case appearances *Bayou Blood (Case #6 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Under the Skin (Case #17 of Pacific Bay) *The Eye of the Storm (Case #23 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Hanging by a Thread (Case #24 of Pacific Bay) *Dead Carpet (Case #38 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) Gallery YT Lead Image.png|Yann Toussaint, Jessica's husband. Lily3.png|Lily Toussaint, Jessica's daughter. James_T.png|James Toussaint, Jessica's son. Yann's_Parents.png|Dominique and Martha Toussaint, Jessica's parents-in-law. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Minor characters